Toma mi mano
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Por que mi mano, siempre estara esperandote, hasta el día en que tu la tomes. Alice/Jasper.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de Meyer *se larga llorando por que sabe que Jasper nunca sera suyo*

**Recomendación musical:** "Toma mi mano" de Belanova.

**Notas:** Acabo de editar este fic. Antes era un songfic, pero según me entere esta prohibido, así que editare mis fics. Uno lo borré, no me convencía mucho. Le cambie algunas cosas, como que puse algunos acentos que faltaban, comas, puntos, y signos bilaterales.

* * *

_-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo_

_-Lo siento señorita_

Tendí mi mano hacia ti, esperando que la tomaras. Miles de sentimientos me embargaban, entre ellos la esperanza. Nunca más volveríamos a estar solos, nos tendríamos el uno al otro, como siempre debió ser. Pude ver en tu mirada el desconcierto, y eso solo hizo que me sintiera mas feliz, y al final la tomaste, sin decir nada, simplemente la tomaste.

0-0-0

La vida que hemos escogido no es fácil, para ninguno de los dos, pero yo la llevo más fácil. Estuve preparándome desde que tuve la visión de nuestra próxima familia, pero tu, no sabias nada de esto. Me contaste tu historia, y, aunque yo ya conocía una parte, deje que hablaras sin interrumpirte, tu vida no fue fácil, lo veo en tus ojo, cada vez que examinas aquellas cicatrices de guerra. A veces me preguntas, como es posible que este junto a ti. Es absurdo, dices que no mereces mi compañía, pero aun así te mantienes a mi lado, protegiéndome, cuidándome y por sobre todas las cosas amándome. Y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco

0-0-0

He llegado corriendo a casa después de recibir la llamada de Edward, sonaba molesto. En cuanto he llegado he preguntado por ti. Subo corriendo a la habitación y toco la puerta. Se que te rehúsas a abrir, por lo cual tengo que usar la fuerza, y estas ahí, indefenso, sentado en la cama, con la cabeza escondida entre las manos. Puedo ver como ligeros temblores invaden tu cuerpo. Me acerco despacio, sentándome en la cama, y abrazándote con fuerza, no me gusta verte así y lo sabes, después de un rato, por fin cedes a mis caricias, y me abrazas, escondiendo la cara entre mi pecho, como un niño pequeño que necesita protección.

-Lo siento- me abrazas con fuerza, y puedo sentir todos tus sentimientos como si yo los estuviera viviendo.

-Shh- intento tranquilizarte- no fue tu culpa.

-Deberías odiarme- dices con rabia- no te merezco Alice, solamente te hago sufrir, debería marcharme

Aquellas palabras hacen que sienta una opresión en el pecho. No. La simple idea de que el se vaya, me hace sentir horrible, y esta vez aquellas palabras hacen que me enojen. Levanto tu cara y la apreso entre mis manos. Intentas desviar la mirada, para que no vea tus ojos color sangre, pero en estos momentos aquellos no me importa.

-Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso, entendiste Jasper Whitlock – estoy segura de que si pudiera llorar, en este preciso instante las lagrimas adornarían mi rostro

- Ves, -dijo- a eso es la que me refiero, puedo notar tus sentimientos, y en este preciso momento deseas llorar, de seguro por lo que vives a mi lado, entendería perfectamente si decides dejarme- puedo notar lo difícil que te cuesta decir esas palabras, no quieres alejarte de mi, me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

-Eres un idiota- bufe molesta

Tus ojos me miran sorprendido, pero al final bajas la vista

-Lo se Alice- contestas, triste- y me alegra que lo digas

- No dije que fueras un idiota por lo que hiciste- le digo- te digo que eres un idiota, por pensar la probabilidad de irte y de pensar que no te quiero, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, verdad, lo sabes.

-Si Alice lo sé- me respondes con una media sonrisa- se que siempre estarás a mi lado, a pesar de que no lo merezca.

-Pues me alegra- le dije sonriendo- creí que tendría que explicártelo de nuevo.

-Por eso te amo- dijo mientras besaba mi frente- por que me amas a pesar de mis defectos.

-Se que tu harías lo mismo por mi- le dije, con los ojos cerrados a causa del beso.

-Tienes razón, iría al fin del mundo si tu así me lo pidieras.

Jazz- te digo, tratando de calmar el ambiente- que fue exactamente lo que paso.

Te siento tensarte a mi lado, y me arrepiento de mis palabras, que tonta soy, es obvio de que no quieres hablar de eso

-…- me miras, dudando si contármelo o no- Salí de la casa, por que me sentía incomodo en este ambiente- me dijo, refiriéndose a Edward y los demás - y, bueno hace dos semanas que no nos alimentamos, pero te juro Alice que no estaba en mis planes atacarla, ella estaba sola, y olía realmente bien, lo siento- dijo agachando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, le pudo pasar a cualquiera.

0-0-0

Ha pasado bastante tiempo, desde que nos unimos a la familia de Carlisle, y al fin, nuestros hermanos, nos han aceptado, y me alegro de eso. Esta es la familia que siempre soñé, incluso, hemos conocido a la novia de Edward, una simpática humana de nombre Isabella. El día de hoy cumple 18 años, y le he preparado una gran fiesta. Sé que sientes mis emociones, y te ríes cada vez que empiezo a saltar, por la fiesta de hoy. También sabes que a Bella, no le agradan precisamente las fiestas, pero eso no ha hecho que disminuya mi alegría. Cuando por fin me "calmo", me tomas de la cintura y me acuestas junto a ti. Yo tan solo rio y beso tus labios con suavidad.

-Sabes Alice-dices mientras besas mi cabello- nunca creí en la felicidad, pero tú, me haz hecho creer en eso y más.

Rio tontamente, en serio, nunca creí que se pudiera amar tanto a alguien.

0-0-0

Te abrazo fuertemente, mientras dejo que te deshagas en lágrimas que no existen, al menos no para nosotros. Acaricio tu cabello, mientras te digo palabras dulces al oído. No sabes las ganas que tengo de llorar, o tal vez si sabes, nunca me ha gustado verte en ese estado, y lo sabes, pero esta vez dejo que te desahogues.

-Soy un maldito monstruo-gruñes- solamente se hacerte sufrir.

-No digas eso Jasper- intento tranquilizarte- tú no eres un monstruo.

- Claro que si Alice- gritas, deshaciendo mi abrazo bruscamente - intente matar a Bella, ¡es que acaso no lo entiendes!- tu comportamiento me duele, pero no dejo que me veas flaquear, aunque se, que ya haz de haber sentido mis emociones.

- Lo siento- murmuras- yo no quise…

-Cállate-te detengo, me miras sorprendido- nunca, jamás, vuelvas a decir que eres un monstruo, entendiste

-No puedes hacer que niegues lo que soy- dijo mirándome-debería irme.

Eso fue demasiado.

Mis emociones salieron a flote, escondí la cara entre mis manos, y los sollozos que estaban escondidos en mi garganta, se liberaron.

-No Alice, no llores, por favor- me suplico, se le veía desesperado –por favor, sabes que odio que llores.

-Yo también odio que te llames a ti mismo un monstruo- le dije- y eso, no haces que lo dejes.

-De acuerdo-dices- si me prometes no volver a llorar, te prometo que nunca volveré a llamarme monstruo.

-Me lo prometes- te digo como niña pequeña

-Te lo juro- dices antes de atrapar mis labios entre los tuyos.

Enrede mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello, profundizando el beso. Nos mantenemos así durante minutos, es una ventaja no respirar, cuando tus labios liberaron los míos, susurraste mi nombre.

-Aun no puedo creer que seas verdad- dices- siento que te desvanecerás en la primera oportunidad, en serio, nunca creí que alguien como yo tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Por el contrario- te miro a los ojos- tus eres quien más mereces ser feliz.

-No te creo- mascullas-y lo sabes, pero solo por esta vez, hare una excepción.

-Te amo-digo mientras atrapo tus labios nuevamente- te amo, te amo, te amo, y nunca me cansare de decirlo.

-Nunca digas nunca- dices riendo- uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar.

-Por suerte yo si lo sé-digo mientras rio junto a ti.

Y es verdad, pase lo que pase, yo siempre me mantendré fiel a mi posición, y jamás cambiare de opinión.

Porque a pesar de lo que la gente diga, tú no eres un monstruo, por el contrario, tú eres un ángel, que ha sabido salvarme de la soledad y la oscuridad en la que siempre viví. Y porque la primera vez que tendí mi mano hacia ti, no titubeaste ni la rechazaste, por el contrario, la tomaste, haciéndome en ese momento la persona más feliz del mundo. Y recuérdalo bien Jasper, mi mano siempre estará tendida hacia ti, esperando que la tomes, para vivir juntos en este mundo, por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Ok, ok, no saben lo mucho que me costó sacar el final, pero al fin lo hice, espero que les haya gustado, porque desde que escuche la canción me decidí a hacer un fic de ellos dos!!**

**Reviews!? Recuerden si dejan un review, salvan un gato :D!!**

**Pd: apoco no parece que Belanova agarro el libro de eclipse, y se puso a escribir la canción ¿?xD**


End file.
